


It's Too Late

by StellarSophie



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarSophie/pseuds/StellarSophie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl chooses the worst possible time to confess his feelings for Carol. Caryl. Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Daryl x Carol
> 
> Summary: Daryl chooses the worst possible time to confess his feelings for Carol. Caryl. Enjoy
> 
> AN: This was supposed to be a drabble but somehow it got longer than I'd planned. This fic revolves around Daryl, by the way, and takes place a few months after season three's mid-season finale.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Daryl had hardly seen Carol for the past couple days. He was actually beginning to worry. Last he'd seen her, she had just walked back into the cell block with a paled expression on her face. When asked, she said she just needed a rest. That had been  _two_  days ago. She only came out of her room to eat meals - that was all.

So, before going to bed, Daryl felt obliged to go inside her cell to check up on her. He'd grown quite fond of her in the past few months they'd spend together. The two of them had a special bond. A bond that if Merle was still around, would say Daryl had a little  _crush_.

"Carol?" He called out softly. He didn't want to risk waking her up if she was still sleeping.

She stirred for a moment. "Daryl..?" A slight smile spread in her face. She looked exhausted, her small body tucked comfortably under her blankets.

He mumbled in conformation before taking a seat on the side of her bed. "You feeling a'right?" He asked, "I haven't seen ya much lately."

"I've...just been feeling really down, that's all." She turned away from him. "I'm fine, really."

"The others are worried," He paused, "I'm worried too..."

Carol shook her head. "Tell them not to worry. I don't want to be a burden..."

Daryl looked at her, noticing how ill she looked. He frowned, placing the back of his hand on her forehead. "Carol, you're burning up!"

"Am I?"

He nodded vigorously, "I'll go get Hershel."

"No! Don't get him. I'm okay, just tired. Some water should help just fine." She beamed up at him, her sky blue eyes glistening up at his own. "Please?"

Daryl felt a knot in his stomach whenever she flashed him that mesmerizing look. He was beginning to think that Merle was right - that he did have a 'crush' on Carol Peletier. Crush probably wasn't the best way of describing how he felt for her, but it sure was the easiest.

And so, for the next few days, Daryl helped her out the best he could. He mostly just brought her some water, and when she stopped joining everyone for dinner, he'd bring her food and eat with her to keep her company.

The rest of the group thought nothing was wrong, that maybe Carol was just going through a phase of depression because of Sophia. They were pleased that Daryl was finally spending time with her.  _They'd all noticed how the two looked at each other._

"Carol, dinner." He said, placing her meal down on a small table next to her bed.

She mumbled a thank you, but did not turn around to eat.

Daryl frowned, "You really should eat..."

She didn't answer. He watched her chest rise, then fall. She'd fallen asleep. Daryl sighed. He was still very worried about her. Carol wasn't acting like herself. Daryl figured she was sick. Perhaps her sickness had been brought on by her depression. He didn't know. Mostly, he regretted not bringing Hershel into it.  _He_  probably could have done something about it.

He sighed, "You know, I really do care for ya... Maybe more than I should. Since ya know, the world is ending and all... I guess I just wanted to say-" he looked at her, suddenly unable to form the words describing what he felt for her. He'd never been good with showing emotions.

Daryl stood up and walked out of Carol's cell. He was going out for a hunt. With one last look at Carol's sleeping figure, he set off, leaving the prison and walking to the forest. There was too much on his mind in that moment. He'd wanted so desperately to confess his feelings for her, and he felt like shit because nothing he did could help her.

By the time he got back to the prison two hours had passed, but he had managed to get half a dozen squirrels. He was feeling quite pleased with himself, and he had decided he would confess  _everything_ to Carol - even if she was sleeping.

He left his squirrels by his bedside and walked back into Carol's cell. Since everyone else was sleeping, he had to be as quiet as possible.

"Carol?" He whispered. He looked at her. Carol was curled up under her covers, back facing him. He sat down on one side of her. "You know... this is probably the worst possible time to say all this, but I'll just blurt it all out."

Daryl took a deep breath, "I... I love you." The words felt like a bomb had dropped, but after he said them, everything was the same. Carol was still asleep and the world was still ending. "And," he continued, "I think I have for a while now..."

He watched as she stirred, "I understand you probably don't feel the same 'bout me... I figured it's about time I said all this...Since I might not get another chance, ya know?"

Carol sat up slowly, her head held down and her shoulders slumped. She was still looking at the wall.

"Carol... I love you." He repeated, this time, sure that she had heard him.

Slowly, she turned to face him, and instead of meeting her stunning blue eyes, he was met face to face with cold dead ones.

She was  _dead._

_Carol was gone._

He almost couldn't take it all in. The  _one_ person on this entire planet that he cared about was  _gone._ Just like that. It wasn't  _fair._ "No. No... Not you!" He got off the bed and walked towards the cell door, prepared.

She began to stand up, her dead eyes glaring at him ravenously. " _Grragg_." She let out a low growl as she began to walk towards him.

Daryl pulled out his hunting knife. She'd want him to do this, to end this - to  _put her down himself_. So, as her undead body lunged at him, prepared to kill, he thrust the knife upwards and into her skull.

His arms wrapped around her corpse as blood pooled out of the wound. As he laid her body back down on her bed, he noticed a crumpled up piece of notebook paper in her palm.

He read it - ' _I'm sorry I didn't tell you, it was too late for me anyway. I'm so sorry._ '

Daryl put the pieces together. She'd been sick with a fever and fatigue. How could he not have realized it?

Carol had been  _bitten_  right under their noses.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add a little epilogue chapter centering around how Daryl copes and stuff like that. It really depends on the feedback I get. So for now, it'll be marked as complete.
> 
> For those of you who are curious: Carol got bit somewhere that couldn't be amputated and didn't want to bother anyone since she knew she couldn't be saved.
> 
> Reviews would really make my day! Please tell me what you thought or if you have suggestions!


End file.
